pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User Rights Requests/version2.0
This page is meant for a new version of the page this came from. Only Sir Pikmin can edit it. New System:Voting How it Works The person nominated for new abilities will be judged by those of the position beiing run for. So the sysops judge the sysop-elects and the bureaucrats judge the bureaucrat-elects. The Example Say if Peanut64 wanted to be a bureaucrat(and he does). He would have to post here under the section Nominations and nominate himself by making a new sub-section entitled Peanut64. Then the two bureaucrats (Me and Rocky) would then judge him based on the qualifications I have determined for the position of bureaucrat. If I think he should be a bureaucrat and vote for him nothing happens because you have to have at least 75% of the votes for you or you can't win. Rocky voted against the position upgrade because he thinks we only need one active bureaucrat. And that is the example. Current Admin Candidates If you want to run for admin, make a subsection here. Volatile Dweevil School is back in, so there there are few admins who check on the wiki more than five times a week. I check on Pikmin Fanon at least twice a day at least five days a week. I can help manage protected pages and templates, respond quickly to both comments and vandals, and manage pages marked for deletion. When I check My Home, I go back until my last edit to make sure I didn't miss anything. I am experienced with both wikiscript and html (web page code) and am an admin on the Spectrobes Fanon Wiki. I am also a fast typer and I know all the template codes, and there is much more I can help with that I cannot think of right now. I don't see any reasons why you shouldn't vote for my adminship, and it has been a month since I last ran. Volatile Dweevil (Talk) For * * * Against * * SuperPikminFan I know a lot about Pikmin games! I have played every Pikmin game! I would check Pikcanon-Not on Tuesday, Wednesday, every 2 weeks on Friday and on Saturday and Sunday I would check Pikcanon-Not to, but only very short! But I hope that I become an Admin! Here was SuperPikminFan 19:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) For * * * Against * * Current Bureaucrat Candidates If you want to run for bureaucrat, make a subsection here. Accepted Admins All accepted admins go here Accepted Bureaucrats All accepted bureaucrats go here. Peanut64 Need to be 1'The one and only, Peanut64.' For * **Portal-Kombat*Sysop* **GoldPikPik silver 01:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I know im nothing of importance, but sirpikmin posted on my talkpage 2 vote here, so i thought sence poor peanut has wanted 2 be one SOOO bady, + he is more than qualified, + he gave the wikia a whole new look a while back... (that was him, right?) Against * * * Declined All users declined this month go below here. Declined Admins Declined 'Crats Category:User Management